Can you promise me forever Bella?
by Aneko Ootori
Summary: "Bella can you promise me forever?" After Italy is separated from his love being Holy Roman Empire he meets a strange a girl. Soon be friending her only to be separated from her. After all the years she's back. How would japan react to her? And why is america there too? Ps sorry for the crappy summary and rated M for later chapters.


p style="text-align: center;"Hello there this my first story to post on this website and the story I decided to upload here is from my wattpad. So on to the story. /p  
>hr   
>p style="text-align: center;"strongAnd So They Met. strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Italy walked in the house sobbing his eyes out. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""I saw your goodbye with him..." Asturia voice trailed off. While Italy tried desperately to control his sobs. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Italy go to your room for the day. I rather not see you like that doing you chores" making Asturia sound nice for once. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Italy slowly trudged to his room. He flopped onto his bed hugging his pillow. Starting to sob again. That's when he heard Hungary and Asturia bickering. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Asturia your gonna break the plate!"span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Well sorry I don't know what I'm doing..." He said getting a bit flustered. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"That's when Hungary started giggling at the nation. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Maybe I should I go outside or something..." Italy said quietly before he got the chance to leave his room there was a knock at the door. Prussia. At this point little Italy desperately wanted to leave. Once he got out the room he saw Prussia holding something or rather someone. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Prussia why do have a kid!?" Hungary yelled getting ready to hit him with a frying pan span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"'A kid?' Italy thought looking at them from the door wayspan/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Kolkolkolkol~ she's gonna be awesome but she looks just like Spain" Prussia chuckled span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Asturia grabbed the girl from Prussia grasp. ' you do look like him' he thought take a good look at her. She dark brown hair with neat curls hazel eyes pale skin and Spain's nose and smile. Prussia span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"quickly snatched her back. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Prussia you don't think that she could be uh his sister?" Austria asked still staring at her. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"That's when Italy ran out and hid behind Hungarys' leg. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Prussia maybe you should take with Spain" Hungary said looking down at Italy span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""What!? No way she's gonna be with me and grow up being with the awesome me!"span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""I wish that kid luck then" Asturia muttered span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Before Prussia could object Hungary cut in. "So uh what's her name?"span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Lucia" she said giggledspan/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Uh that" Prussia said bouncing her slightly she made a weird look at the new action. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Asturia snatched her mid air he glared at Prussia as he held the small girl. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Prussia opened his mouth to speak that's when Asturia covered her ears as Hungary did the same for Italy. Once he finished they uncovered there ears. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Italy go out side and play Lucia we gotta take care of something" Hungary glared at Prussia with her frying pan in hand. Italy not quiet getting the hint Asturia pushed both kids out the door. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"The minute it closed they heard Hungary yelling Asturia throwing insults and Prussia making threats about embarrassing them and how awesome he was. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Italy's eyes were now puffy and red from his recent sobbing. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Are you okay?" Lucia asked span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""..."span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""It's alright you don't have to tell me but it would make you feel better "span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Italy eyes begin to water and sting again at the thought that his first love left. "A person I really liked left" he hiccuped and new stream of tears ran down his cheeks. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Oh.."she didn't quiet know what she had to sayspan/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""I'm sorry" she finally stammered out span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Italy shook his head "it's alright"span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Lucia hugged him while he cried on her shoulder. After he finished his sobbing he let go better Lucia looked at him. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Better?"span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Yeah thank you Lucia"span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""No problem I really hope we can be friends Italy" she smiled sweetly at him. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""I would like that Lucia"he smiled backspan/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"While the both got along greatly and played under the sun inside the house the three were bickering. And planning god knows what. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Prussia walks out the house with a bump on his head from Hungary frying pan. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Lucia we gotta go" Prussia dead panned mentally planing his evil plan. span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Prussia are you gonna come back?" Italy asked sounding hopeful span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Don't worry Italy knowing him he'll be back" Hungary reassuredspan/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Prussia muttered something about he'll be back and even awesomer span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Bye bye Italy"span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Bye Lucia!"span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p 


End file.
